Brillare por ti
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: Rukia era una joven enamorada de su mejor amigo y por el había sacrificado todo para irse a vivir a Tokio. Pero después de ver que su mejor amigo la traiciona jura convertirse en una estrella es ahí cuando conoce a Ichigo Kurosaki uno de los mejores actores en japón.
1. Chapter 1

Una chica de cabello largo color negro intenso caminaba agotada hacia su casa,acababa de salir del trabajo. Vivía en un apartamento muy caro y por lo tanto todos los días trabajaba en dos lugares diferentes, uno en la mañana y otro en la tarde. Pero no vivía sola, o bueno algo así.

Su mejor amigo y ella tenían un año de haber llegado a vivir a Tokio, El chico quería convertirse en un cantante a si que el le pidió que fuera con el a Tokio. Desde entonces ambos viven juntos aunque ella es la que paga el alquiler, hace la comida y lo espera hasta tarde. Es rara la vez en la que el esta en casa por que últimamente esta ocupado.

Cuando estaba a una distancia considerable de su departamento la joven vio las luces prendidas, y sus ojos violeta brillaron.

-No puede ser-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a correr. Una vez en el piso donde estaba su apartamento aumento la velocidad, su corazón palpitaba al mil por hora. Abrió la puerta velozmente y vio la silueta de un chico de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color. Era alto y de buen cuerpo. Sus facciones eran algo toscas pero lo hacían parecer un modelo.

-Grimmjow-grito de felicidad la pelinegra mientras se apresuraba a llegar al lado del chico de cabello celeste.

-No grites, deja de ser tan ruidosa-El chico la observaba sin siquiera inmutarse en saludar.

-Lo siento. Es bueno verte después de mucho-dijo con tristeza

-Es normal, estoy muy ocupado- el chico hablaba sin mirarla, el estaba metiendo ropa a una maleta, tan pronto como termino se levanto y la colgó.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-pregunto con desilusión la chica de ojos violeta

-Tengo que trabajar duro para ser mejor que Ichigo Kurosaki-el chico estaba a punto de salir del apartamento cuando la pelinegra saco algo del refrigerador.

-Mira-dijo la chica mostrando un pequeño bote de Pudin. Los ojos celestes del chico centellaron al ver el pequeño bote amarillo.

-Bueno...tengo tiempo-Grimmjow miro su reloj, dejo la maleta en el piso y cerro la puerta para entrar. Y ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba situada en medio de la sala. El chico tomo el control de la tele para prenderla y la dejo en un programa de espectáculos.

-Mira, es Ichigo-dijo la pelinegra, causando el enojo el en Grimmjow- Pero definitivamente eres más joven y mejor que el-intento componer el humor de su amigo

En la televisión se mostraba una tabla de los hombres más abrazables de japón, el primer nombre en ella era Kurosaki Ichigo. Hasta el séptimo lugar estaba el chico de cabellera celeste. Lo que lo hizo enfurecer.

-Pero Grimmjow, el tiene 20 años y para las mujeres maduras aun eres muy joven-dijo algo cohibida la chica por el enojo del ojiazul. Quien se levantó violentamente, tomando de nuevo su maleta y saliendo rápidamente de aquel departamento.

La joven se quedó mirando la puerta por un momento más. Y poco a poco recordó cuando el chico de ojos celestes le propuso ir a vivir a japón.

-''_Estoy feliz por que el me elijo a_ mi''-se dijo mentalmente la joven, mientras se dirigía a su habitación y se quedaba completamente dormida.

Al otro día saliendo de su trabajo matutino recordó que tenia día libre en el otro restaurante. Por lo que pensó en llevarle comida a su mejor amigo. Cuando llegó al estudio de grabación había una multitud de jovencitas esperando por Grimmjow.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, la cual era custodiada por guardias de seguridad.

-Vengo a entregar esto a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-dijo la joven, al principio se negaron los guardias pero al ver que varias chicas querían quitarle el paquete de comida la dejaron entrar.

La ojivioleta camino hasta llegar al camerino de su amigo, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho la voz de este en otro lugar, rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí.

-Realmente es molesta-se quejó el chico

-¿Como puedes decir eso?,Cuando has vivido a expensas de ella sin mencionar que es tu mejor amiga- dijo una chica de cabello verde y ojos grisáceos

-No es difícil, para mi es solo la chica que lava mi ropa, limpia la casa, y hace de comer para mi. Eso es todo-dijo el en tono déspota, la joven escuchaba detras de una pared todo aquello que ''su mejor amigo'' decía.-¿Si no por que crees que yo la invite personalmente a que viniera conmigo?

-Bien, como ya puedes generar ingresos por ti mismo ¿Por que no la dejas ir?-dijo la mujer de cabello verde

-Lo haré, siempre y cuando tu me cuides-dijo el chico con tono provocativo

-Ya lo hago, soy tu representante-la mujer le seguía la corriente- ¿Y cuando enviaras a la chica de regreso?-pregunto ella

-Lo más pronto posible, te he dicho que no lo he hecho por que mis padres querían que me casará con ella-

La joven pelinegra escuchaba todas aquellas terribles cosas, sentía como si su corazón se rompiera en muchos pedacitos. Pero una vez que se tranquilizó camino hacia donde estaban grimmjow y su representante y aventó el paquete de comida que paso rozando la cabeza del chico.

-Eres un maldito, tu eras mi todo pero no eres mas que un...-la chica gritaba- te odio, te odio, algún día me vengaré de ti-dijo la joven con lagrimas de rabia en sus ojos.

- Disculpa pero yo no soy una persona normal, yo dentro de poco estaré en la cima, un lugar donde personas tan simples como tu no pueden estar-dijo el chico con altivez mientras seguridad sacaba a la joven pelinegra.

Esa noche la pelinegra fue al departamento en busca de sus cosas, una vez que las metió en una maleta fue a una pequeña pensión, los dueños eran una pareja de adultos, algo mayores. Pero la acogieron bastante bien.

La chica que ya estaba en su cuarto noto que había llevado consigo un póster de Grimmjow, al darse cuenta de aquel objeto lo sostuvo en sus manos y los rompió, se sintió algo liberada la joven.

Una vez que estaba a punto de dormirse, recordó cuando era niña. En esos entonces ella amaba los cuentos de princesas, ya que normalmente la princesa estaba vestida en harapos y terminaba siendo la más hermosa de todas.

_-''Algún día yo también quise ser como esas princesas pero cuando crecí me di cuenta que esa belleza no es gratis''-_pensó la joven mientras se quedaba completamente dormida.

* * *

**_Hola *-* jajajaj juro que me pondré al corriente con los demás Fanfics. Espero que les gustes mi adaptación de Skip beat. Déjenme sus Reviews para saber que opinan. Cualquier cosa saben que me la pueden decir. El siguiente capitulo ya saldrá Ichigo a si que no los haré esperar mucho_**


	2. Chapter 2

Un corte de cabello y ropa nueva. Era lo que necesitaba la ojivioleta. Su cabello ahora estaba un poco arriba de la barbilla lo que enmarcaba su bello y delicado rostros también había comprado ropa nueva. Salia una Rukia renovada del salón de belleza. Sentía que había vuelto a nacer.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde lo que paso con Grimmjow y sentia como si no hubiera pasado ni un minuto. Seguía con la misma furia de aquel día.

-Bien, esto es solo el principio de mi venganza-dijo la chica mientras se encaminaba decidida al Sereitei una de las mejores televisoras de todo japón. Al entrar en las oficinas de aquel lugar fue directamente a la recepción.

-¡Necesito entrar en el mundo del espectáculo!-dijo en voz alta a una de las recepcionista la cual no sabia como reaccionar- Por favor escucha, Déjame hablar con alguien que tenga que ver con esto-

-¿tienes una cita?-pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa

-Am...No-respondió la pelinegra pensativa

-Entonces te pediré que regreses cuando tengas una cita-la recepcionista seguía con la misma sonrisa fingida

-Pero no lo entiendes, necesito hablar con alguien-dijo Rukia en un tono de voz más alto. Un hombre que iba pasando por ahí se acerco ya que había sido atraído por el escándalo que hacia la morena.

-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?-pregunto aquel hombre, de gran altura, y corpulento. Tenia una piel bronceada y bigotes, usaba unos lentes de cristales rectangulares y vestía un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca de manga largas

-Tessai-san... vera esta chica quiere ser artista-explico la recepcionista

Aquel hombre se quedó pensativo y poco después invito a Rukia a que le explicara la situación.

-¿Entonces quieres convertirte en una estrella?. Te veo con mucho animo, eso es bueno y dime ¿a cual sección quieres entrar?-la pregunta dejo a la pelinegra algo desconcertada pues no había pensado en eso

-¿sección?-estaba realmente confundida

-Si ¿quieres ser cantante?-el hombre estaba comenzando a sentir frustración.

-No, prefiero escucharlos- la ojivioleta era muy sincera al responder

-¿y actriz?-Tessai esperaba una respuesta afirmativa

-Amm... no creo ser buena en eso-

-¿Algún talento?-pregunto ya frustrado

-Básicamente ninguno- ante tal respuesta Tessai vio molesto a Rukia. La tomo de la mano y la llevaba a la salida. La pelinegra al ver que la iban a sacar se tomo de lo primero que encontró para evitar eso.

-No puede sacarme-dijo la joven que forcejeaba para no ser sacada

-Ya se que es lo que quieres, quieres acercarte a Ichigo- al oír aquel nombre la ojivioleta se soltó del agarre y volteo a ver a Tessai sorprendida.

-¿Ichigo Kurosaki?...!Trabaja para esta agencia¡- pregunto la pelinegra incrédula

-No te hagas la sorprendida-se quejo el hombre- Si no tienes ningun talento ¿Como piensas ser una estrella?-

-¿Que es todo este alboroto Tessai-san?-Pregunto Ichigo detrás de ambos

Los ojos de la pelinegra admiraban a aquel hombre, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, tenia gran altura y era delgado de cuerpo formado. Su cabello tenia una tonalidad naranja y sus ojos un hermoso color miel claro.

-Esto es...malo-dijo Rukia mientras se tiraba suavemente al piso y se recargaba en sus rodillas- Eso significa que estare en la misma agencia que el-continuaba con el lamento

-No es la reacción que esperaba-dijo desconcertado Tessai, ya que esperaba que Rukia se impresionara y gritara felizmente al ver a Ichigo

-¿Esa chica quiere entrar en la agencia?-pregunto el ojimiel mientras no apartaba los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Si pero...al parecer no tiene ningún talento-respondió el hombre de lentes.

-Ahora que lo pienso no debo detestarlo, ya que Grimmjow y yo ya no somos nada-se dijo a si misma la morena

-Ya veo. quiere entrar en el mundo del espectáculo pero no muestra ningun interés ni entusiasmo- el pelinaranja camino hasta donde Rukia, la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y una vez que la joven estuvo de pie la tomo de la cintura y se la colgó en el hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara y la llevo a afuera del edificio. Una vez fuera la deposito en el piso y rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y entro dejando a la joven desconcertada en la acera.

Cuando reacciono la pelinegra, se dio cuenta que había sido echada por el ojimiel.

-Maldito...después de todo si te odio Ichigo Kurosaki-se quejo la joven que no dejaba de mirar la entrada que era de cristal ni inmutarse en ponerse de pie. Algunas personas que pasaban se quedaron mirando a Rukia quien no se movio del piso.

Mientras adentro del edificio Tessai caminaba al lado de Ichigo, mientras hablaban sobre el incidente.

-Definitivamente eso es nuevo-dijo el mayor

-Solo es un capricho, se le pasará pronto-dijo el pelinaranja.

-Ichigo, el editor de la revista ya llegó-anuncio un hombre aparentemente de la misma edad que Ichigo, su cabello era lacio y algo largo de color azulado. Llevaba lentes.

-Bien Tessai cuidate, ya vino Ishida-se despidió el ojimiel.

Las horas pasaron como si pestañeos fueran, tenia tres horas de estar ahí sentada, con todo su peso sobre sus piernas y rodillas. Rukia seguía firme en su posición y no se iría de ahí hasta que consiguiera lo que quiere. La ojivioleta era consiente de lo que la gente comentaba detrás suyo, y de las miradas que le dirigían.

Ichigo, que iba caminando y se acerco a la ventana, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelinegra y que no había cambiado su posición en tres horas. Ishida detras del pelineranja lo miraba curioso.

-¿que es lo que tanto ves?-pregunto Ishida

-Nada en absoluto-respondió Ichigo mientras se alejaba de la ventana al mismo paso que Ishida.

La pelinegra ya no aguantaba la pesadez de sus piernas ni el frió... estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando recordó el por que quería volverse una estrella.

Antes de salir de su trabajo, Tessai le hecho una mirada rápida a la ventana para cerciorarse de que la chica que había estado sentada en la banqueta y que había causado revuelo en la oficina del Seireitei seguía ahí. Al no ver a la joven, sintió alivio y paso a retirarse por la puerta trasera, la cual ocupan los empleados.

-Buenas noches-saludo Rukia con una sonrisa siniestra. Asustando al hombre quien no se esperaba aquella sorpresa.

-¿Aún no te ha ido?-pregunto sorprendido

-No, Aún no. Tessai Tsukabishi-san, cabeza de la sección de talentos del Seireitei, 41 años, nacido el 12 de mayo y de grupo sanguíneo AB-al escuchar su descripción completa en voz de Rukia se alarmo y comenzó a caminar

-Niña regresa a tu casa-recomendó el hombre mientras caminaba tan rápido como podía ´para perder a la ojivioleta sin éxito alguno.

- Tessai-san Metame a la sección de talentos-dijo casi en suplica la peliengra

-No tienes ninguno-replico el hombre

Mientras se subía a su carro y arrancaba dejando a la ojivioleta en aquel lugar.


End file.
